


late home (but better for it)

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Consentacles, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Ace goes missing on an uninhabited island, and when Marco goes to find him, they both get involved with some very...curious plants.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: horny reading list [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	late home (but better for it)

**Author's Note:**

> **“You wanna help me out of this?” with ace saying it?** asked by anon

Ace has been missing for an hour after they’re scheduled to leave before Marco finally goes looking for him. Sometimes Ace falls asleep right when they’re meant to go, but his narcolepsy never usually lasts this long and though the island is covered with thick greenery it’s still small and Ace should’ve found his way back by now. Marco turns down the offer to be waited for, stating simply that he’ll just fly them back, and waves goodbye before heading off to track down their wayward brother. 

The island is more rock than sand, but somehow hardy trees and flowers have sprung to life on it, curling down to the sea and creating a vegetation that makes walking slow. Even with Marco’s finely tuned haki and the lack of visible wildlife, there are still so many souls that he has to filter through that it takes him a while before he finally pinpoints the warmth of Ace’s flame and heads towards it. 

He stumbles into the clearing that’s opened up, and then can’t help but gape. Ace coughs, shifting nervously, and then gives a vain tug on the vines that entangle him.

“Hey Marco.” Ace says with a sheepish laugh, and Marco closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Ace- _what_? How did you get up there?”

“They dragged me!”

“ _What?”_

“You’know, the vines.”

Marco’s about to protest the statement when Ace suddenly wiggles a bit more than he had before and a vine shoots up from the undergrowth to tangle around him and hold him still. It curls around his stomach and chest, and Ace makes a hard, breathless sound, sounding like he’s struggling to breathe. 

“So- you’know,” Ace says, managing another smile. “The vines.”

Marco, mouth still barely open in both confusion and utter disbelief. “How do you get yourself into these things?”

“Well this one was tripping. And my fire. Anyway,” Ace says, eyeing off another of the vines that has started moving around his leg and seems to be creeping up his broad shorts. ‘Wanna help me out of this?”

His attention, however, has been stolen by the vine curling around Ace’s calf. The vines have him bound up more securely than any rope Marco’s ever seen, and judging by the fact that Ace hasn’t burnt through them yet, something is stopping him from using his fire. It’s such a perfect position, too; his arms stretched above his head and back just barely arched, legs spread. Another vine, this one behind Ace and not touching him, giving him no notice of when it arrives, suddenly slips down the back of his pants, and Ace bucks forwards with a gasp. 

Marco’s heart skips a beat at the sight, and he swallows before offering a weak smile. “…Not really?”

“You want to watch me get fucked by a plant.” Ace says, voice as deadpan as he can make it with two vines now writhing in his pants, trying to figure out how to get them undone from the inside, and Marco grins.

“Trust me, the thought did not occur to me until just now. And it did not seem so hot before.”

Ace arches again, another gasp escaping him, and Marco tightens his hand on his hip, watching as a bulge from both the vine and Ace’s cock grows in his pants. Still, though-

“I could get you down-”

“Pants, _off,”_ Ace orders before he even finishes, and Marco grins, flying up to perch on the vines and pop Ace’s belt buckle. The plant seems to catch the hint, squirming up from below and catching the belt loops to drag Ace’s pants to his ankles. 

Marco looks down at Ace, who’s mouth is open with breathless pants and who’s hair is messed, hanging tangled in front of his face, and he grins before quickly stealing a kiss.

“Have I ever mentioned that you’re the best?”

“Have I ever mentioned that you have weird kinks?”

Marco laughs, shifting to move back down to the ground, or maybe to a tree nearby, when he finds himself almost unbalancing. “Woah-” he starts, looking down to see that his feet and ankles have been caught by two vines. “Hey-”

They tighten as he tries to move again, and his wings are hands before he’s realised, vines twining around his forearms and pulling his arms behind his back. “Oh this is gonna be _so_ embarrassing,” he mumbles, and Ace bursts into laughter, his shoulders shaking.

“You _dumbass!”_ he says, breathless from the force of his laughter and from the steady touch of the vines over his skin, and Marco scowls at him because this is _still_ Ace’s fault and Marco’s not going to be blamed for Ace getting caught by fucking _plants._

The vines finally get Ace’s pants down to his knees and they writhe in excitement at the sight of Ace’s cock, at least three almost immediately swarming to it to touch. Ace gasps, his hips bucking, and he bites his lip hard enough to turn it bright red. “I better not-” Ace says breathlessly, his hands tight around the vines holding his arms above his head, “-die from this.”

 _“_ There’re worse ways to die?” Marco offers, captivated with Ace’s expression and how one of the tentacles have twined around Ace’s cock in a spiral and is moving in a ripple that leaves Ace speechless and whining. Precum dribbles over the vine, and it releases his cock to jump to the tip. It seems to get disappointed with the amount of cum, however, and pauses for long enough for Ace to glare at Marco and say,

“There are very few that would be more embarrassing.”

“Oops,” Marco says, grinning, and the tentacle curls back around Ace’s cock and strokes it harder now, a steady pressure that makes Ace’s hips buck. Another tentacle twines around his thigh, and when Ace gasps Marco knows that it’s teased his ass, flicking against it. 

“S’cold,” Ace stutters, his breath in his throat, and then he groans loudly, trying to push down. The tentacle, Marco can see, is pushing into him with no form of gentleness, but Ace hasn’t made any indication that this is painful so Marco doesn’t bother to stop the heat in the pit of his belly. 

Ace gasps, arching as the tentacle fucks into him, and Marco bites his lip with a whine, watching how Ace’s mouth falls open and desperate noises escape him. The sliver of Ace’s eyes slide toward him. “Weirdo,” he pants, teasingly, cock straining hard against his stomach, “think I’m hot getting fucked by a vine?”

“You’re made of fire.”

“I set that one up for you so perfectly,” Ace whines, and then his voice gets dragged into soundless, pleasured howl. 

“You’re perfect,” Marco says, when Ace’s voice finally cracks, falling into breathless panting, and Ace rolls his eyes, limbs uncooperative as the vines slowly unlace from his bicep. 

“Doesn’t count,” he says, then shudders as the large vine that’d fucked him slides out with a slick sound. “ _Fuck,”_ he hisses, eyes fluttering closed, and Marco bites back a soft moan at the sight of him. The vines pause, then tilt and manoeuvre Ace till he’s curled up but facing Marco, and Marco comes to a sudden realisation just as Ace starts to grin. 

“Your turn,” Ace says, eyes opening, and Marco bites back a laugh.

“We’re going to be _so_ late home.”

**Author's Note:**

> alright kids big f that I didn't realise until half-way through that i would have had WAY more fun with ace accidentally handcuffing himself / marine seastone handcuffs and teasing-in-dangerous-situation bc i always think that shit's HYSTERICAL
> 
> hint hint nudge nudge i exist @ kingsofneon.tumblr.com and asks r good shit
> 
> u know what else is good shit
> 
> reviews (leave some hell yeah)


End file.
